(1)Grand Theft Auto V vs (9)Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 2015
Results Round Two Friday, November 27, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was a rather predictable match for us on Board 8, since pretty much everyone here knew that the winner of Oblivion vs Mario RPG would roll both through this match and the one after, and not face a situation where it could lose until seeing Resident Evil 4. It was also supposed to be our first true 8/9 > 1 upset, but Mario 3 had to go and ruin that. I always tend to bring up when the casuals embarrass us, but it's important to remember when we embarrass the casuals. 319 people picked GTA5 to win the entire contest -- 5th most!! -- yet all of us knew it was losing in round 2. That's some serious CasualFAQs going on, and was one of those situations that always allows Board 8 contest experts to finish in the 95th percentile or higher. The only entertaining thing about this match, outside of the idiotic "this is why GameFAQs gets fun of" topics (as if we're the only site that hates Grand Theft Auto), was the hilarious percentage bleed by Mario RPG overnight due to not being released in Europe. It would become hilarious and predictable in all its matches, and never really got old. Mario RPG being at 64% at the freeze and dropping all the way to 56% overnight was really something else. Not that it meant the match was in any doubt, but still. Funny to watch. Also funny is the unbelievable Grand Theft Auto whining every time something from that series loses in a contest, but it reached a fever pitch with the next match. I know it technically happened at the same time as this match, but San Andreas losing was a much funnier upset than this one. Ctes' Analysis Here comes another point where we really get to make fun of casuals, our admin included, if we want to. I don't think a single board 8'er that actually cares about contests got this match wrong, unless they had Oblivion winning it. This eight-pack was casual murder. This one isn't even the biggest, though board 8 itself was split on San Andreas vs. Chrono Cross, ujlike this match where they were split on Super Mario RPG / Oblivion. When a 1# seed loss was so obvious, you know something is wrong. Grand Theft Auto V didn't become the first #1 seed to lose, but only because of being a late division and more so due to RBY's ridiculous underseeding. This is the fourth best selling game of all time people! Getting destroying by an old RPG that didn't even release in Europe. You can credit Year of SNES to this victory if you want, but GTAV would have lost this match regardless, so when it comes to Super Mario RPG's contributions to Year of SNES, we'll save them for another round. This is almost solely the Grand Theft Auto franchise having fallen a lot. It used to be worth something in these contests and now it's not even in the slightest. It took a #16 seeded Dreamcast exclusive to allow GTAV to even match. Had that #16 seed been given to the original Super Mario Bros or The Legend of Zelda, we would have witnessed another Halo/Starcraft case, except that GTAV would've been destroyed. Had the game come out before Grand Theft Auto became too mainstream for GameFAQs tastes, it could've had a chance in this match with the fantastic reception it has gotten, but it was bound to lose this one from before this contest began. The final percentage of this match doesn't look bad. GTAV has Europe to thank for that. Super Mario RPG started well above 60% with the board vote, but would've had a chance to stay at 60% if it hadn't been for its terrible vote in Europe where it has only been officially released on Virtual Console. Today was a sad day for fans of the Grand Theft Auto series. Maybe the series can redeem itself a little bit when the hate eventually dies, but its strength doing its peak on this site is probably something it'll never get back to and it wasn't even particularly noteworthy to begin with! Even though this match happened only because of GameFAQs newfound Grand Theft Auto hate, it unfortunately served as contribution to the Nintendo and/or Square always wins points outsiders like to come with. More on that in later rounds. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches